Bring Her To Life
by WhatEven6
Summary: "You insolent fools!" he screamed, "You killed her! Ripped out her soul! Now it's your job," he hissed, glaring at me, "To bring her back to life…"  Giving us one last glare, he swept out of the room.
1. One of Those Days

**JELLO PEOPLE! I AM BACK! **

**That was totally OOC of me. ****All Well. This story is kinda (Like maybe one hundredth ) based off my childhood and why it crashed. So… R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN; JP DOES.**

* * *

**Max POV:**

Y'know those days when you could do anything,_ anything,_ to have the day before? I'm having one of those days.

Why? Because, I am freaking running from freaking M-Geeks with M-16s. Hah _M_-Geeks with _M-_16s. That's beside the point. But, why, Max are you running from these evil- idiots, you ask?

Well, because _FANG_ decided that it would be okay to wander off down a hallway of _The School_, ON HIS OWN, while the rest of us frantically searched the WRONG rooms in hope of finding him.

So, how does this relate to the freaking robots? Apparently, one room, according to Nudge, was filled with these new and improved robots.

So, again, here we are running for our lives from M-Geeks carrying M-16s.

I turned my head to glare at Fang. He glared back. I looked around wildly for any window, door, or even an air-vent, to jump out of!

_Max, _The Voice said,_ turn right…_

Continuing the steady rhythm of my legs, I turned a sharp right, spotted a window and jumped out, the flock following.

The feeling of your wings spreading across the bright, warm, open,_ free_, sky is unlike any other feeling.

Too bad you can't experience it.

"C'mon guys!" I yelled, "A see a clearing up ahead." I heard multiple snickers and an "IIIGGGYYY!" Coming from Nudge, so I had a feeling speeding up, then turning around might be a better idea than turning around right then and there. I cringed thinking about the time I had just turned around. Not fun times. Not Fun at all.

Anyway, huffing and puffing my flock took refuge, under the cool recesses of the trees.

"OMG! I've never had that much adrenalin in my system before! It was like somebody had charged me to my limit and then unplugged me then I just was like -", Nudge cut herself off so she could breathe.

Gazzy flopped backward breathing hard. "So, how did the M-Geeks find us?" He asked me between deep breaths.

"Well, this is an excellent question, that Fang will be more than willing to answer," I turned my head to him, "Isn't that right Fang?"

He rolled his eyes, and shrugged. "I heard something."

"So you decided to run off on your own? You scared the crap out of me, and for what? A fnicking noise? Have you lost your mind?" I exploded.

"Fnicking?" Iggy asked quietly. Everyone but I and Fang, both of us blushing varying shades of red, burst into loud spasms of laughter.

I glared at Fang. He smirked back. "Aww," Nudge crooned, "Look at the lovebirds, they're flirting!"

We both became tomatoes again, while everyone else burst into laughter. Gazzy high-fived Nudge. Angel grinned at Fang. I wonder…

_Angel,_ _what's Fang thinking?_

_He's thinking about how cute you look when you blush. _She said smiling at me.

_Tell him he's being a sexist pig. _

A few minutes later, she winked at me, and Fang glanced at me nervously. "She told you." He stated.

I smirked and winked at Angel. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "Crap."

"Okay guys, Time to settle down!" I called. Wandering around, we started pulling out supplies for dinner, and started a fire.

After a while the chatter died down, and Nudge Gazzy and Angel drifted to sleep. "I'll take first watch." Fang said from across the fire.

"I'll take second which leaves you with third, alright Iggy? I said.

"Yeah sure…" He said already half, asleep. I crawled over to Angel and total and lay down.

A while later, Fang woke me up then took my spot next to Angel. I yawned and stretched, feeling the odd sensation ricocheting throughout my spinal column.

Sitting down on the nearest rock, I quietly started humming to myself to pass the time.

My tune was cut short, when my neck hair began to bristle. I strode silently over to Fang and nudged him gently, with the toe of my shoe, keeping my eyes on the woods. He was awake in a second, eyes alert, and muscles tensed. I pointed silently behind me to the woods. He nodded.

Suddenly, six gunshots, echoed throughout the forest, far from or camp, and before I had time to relax for the fact that we weren't being aimed at, I was shot with a dart.

Pulling it out I realized, it was a tranquilizer. "Crap." I muttered, as I sunk into unconsciousness

The last thing I saw was the Fang go down moments before me.

* * *

**It sucks. I know it, it sucks. It sucks, it sucks, and it sucks! All well. Review if you want me to keep writing. **

***SIGH* **

**R&R?**


	2. Secrets Revealed

_Aw, thanks guys! Oh hey, this here ain't Bree; this is Lezlea, her younger sister! _

_That's why my A/N is italicized. Bree's is in Bold. But Bree let me have this Story so… _

_HERE I AM! _

_Oh yeah, A BIG thanks to: _MissP48, Jajakeish, and DeathAngels1996. THANK YOU!

_Oh, yeah! You can ask me anything! I love questions!_

_Dis.: I don't own Maximum Ride. Otherwise Nudge would be my best Friend. _

**Max Pov:**

Ow. I landed on a rock, I swear. Ow. "Ugh…" I groaned peeling my eyelids back.

Everything was so hazy…. Pretty colors… I did NOT just think that. Dear, god. I now think that the funny Farm would be an awesome place for me to stay.

I heard another groan from beneath me. I turned my head to see… Fang.

"Well, hi." I coughed out. He groaned again.

"Get…off…Me…" he mumbled. I rolled my eyes and sat up…only to clang my head on the ceiling of a dog crate. "Oh!" I huffed as fell back down on Fang, who was currently trying to sit up.

"Umph!" He said as I fell back on him. Forget getting up. I'm staying down.

"Max?" Angel called, "We're at the school." Well, crap.

"I know sweetie," I said, "It's gonna be okay." Fang raised an eyebrow. I shook my head sending him a look.

Then, the doors swung open. A very aristocratic looking man strode in. His shoes clicked across the tiles and stopped at my cage. He slung the door open and dragged me out, tying my hands behind me in silence. M- Geeks grabbed a hold of me as the crazy dude tied up the rest of my flock, who to my pride, struggled openly. Pulling a chair up behind me, an M-Geek pushed me into it. The man stopped in front of me.

The man stood in front of me, studying my face. "You, Maximum, look exactly like your mother, Valencia." He had a deep voice, I noted.

"What do you crack heads want?" I sneered. He smacked me. Hard.

"Do. Not. Insult. Me." He roared. I winced at the ringing in my ears.

"What do you want?" I croaked again.

"I want what your mother deprived me of. My daughter."

"Well, unless she's Ella, I have no idea who you're talking about." I retorted.

"No. Her name was Faye. She disappeared when your mother, failed to help, my wife, her mother."

"What do you mean was? Or how did my mom, 'fail to help her'?" I asked, honestly curious.

"She," His voice cracking slightly, "Ran away, and changed her name to October. For her gothic reasons. And your mother," He sneered the word mother, "Failed to help because, my wife was, as you put it, a crack head. She was in the hospital when your Mother had been assigned to her for a while, since she offered to help at the Hospital instead of the Veterinary clinic, and your mother rushed home to you, leaving my wife's treatment unfinished." He took a shuddering breath. "She died, two days later." 

An eerie silence hung over us for a few moments. Then I spoke, "So, what does that have to do with me?"

He snapped. "You insolent fool!" he screamed, "Your mother killed my wife, and ripped out my daughter's soul! She was all I had! ALL I HAD! And now, she's GONE. Now it's your job," he hissed, glaring at me, "To bring my daughter back and give her life back…" Giving us one last glare, he swept out of the room.

An M-geek handed me a manila folder and untied us, opening the doors. "Go. Bring back Dr. Venom's daughter, and we will not hurt you. Go." I looked at Angel for confirmation. She nodded. I motioned for the flock to go. We ran out, and didn't give a backwards glance.

The door slammed shut behind me as I walked into my mother's house. "Mom? It's us!" I called. Iggy wandered into the kitchen an Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge went to find Ella.

I heard the oven shut , and the smell of cookies drifted into the doorway where I was standing. A wide grin spread across mine and Fang's face, as we exchanged glances, and darted into the kitchen.

We found my mom crunching thoughtfully on a cookie and Iggy leaning against the counter with a cookie as well.

"Hey Mom," I said taking a cookie, "Who is Dr. Venom?"

The cookie dropped from her hand. "H-how do you know that name?"

"Why did you stutter?" I countered. She sighed and motioned for the file. Wordlessly I handed her it.

She sat down, and then dumped the contents of the folder out onto the table. Pictures, letters, and documents spilled out, along with a CD.

My mo looked at it and picked it up looking at it. Suddenly she jumped up, making her way towards the trash, when Fang's hand shot out to catch her arm.

"Mom," I said slowly. "What's wrong? And why are you throwing the CD away?"

She laughed without humor. "Because, Max, I'm sure Dr. Venom told you all about Malyn, his wife, correct?" I nodded, "Good that saves me the trouble of explaining. Well, that's a lie actually; I still have to explain something. Nick and I went to college together. Malyn was very young when Nick proposed and a few months later had her first daughter, Faye. Well, actually she had a miscarriage with her first child. But that's beside the point. When she turned 19 her second child was born. It was a boy." Her voice had dropped to the barest of whispers, "She named him Nick. Nickolas Ryan Venom." I would have been hard to hear her now, except for our Raptor hearing helped.

"A few hours after his birth, he bit her. So she nicknamed him-"

"Fang. She nicknamed him Fang didn't she?" Fang had interrupted.

His eager expression was too much for Valencia, so she burst into tears and said "Yes. And as soon as she called him that, Jeb stole you away. It crushed her. And Faye, well, Faye chased him down and fought for you long enough to have your father reach him and knock him out. I was there to witness it all. She got you back, but only for a week. Jeb came back during the middle of the night and took you, Fang. In the morning, when came to visit her, Little Faye was screaming and crying," She herself was crying now, "And Malyn, was-was, - oh!" She started sobbing so hard she couldn't speak.

I put my arm around her, and Iggy, frowned. "So, Fang has an older sister? I wonder if she hot…" I reached out and smacked him. Fang punched him. And he said something, but I was busy comforting my mom.

"Also," She said wiping her eyes, " When Faye was ten, Malyn was twenty-seven, Malyn started the drugs. She didn't mean to, It just happened. I was volunteering at the hospital, and I didn't finish her treatment on accident. I forgot something. But, she didn't die."


	3. Ah, crap

**I am pissed. Utterly pissed. Lezlea is a moron. A complete, JACKASS. **

**Max Pov:**

Whoa… She's not dead?

"What do you mean, 'she's not dead'?" Iggy asked. He was dabbing his eye with a wet rag, and he had been whining about it too. Baby.

"I mean, the government stole her away, so they could question her. She's in the Witness Protection Program." Mom said.

"But, aren't you supposed to be… like involved in crimes to be placed in the Witness Protection Program?" I asked. Most of the time, we could be placed into the stupid program.

"Yes. But she asked, specifically, to be put into it. I can tell you her new name, but I can't make her realize the future. I can also tell you this; she called me the other day, about, Fang. She saw him on T.V. for an ad for the CSM. She wondered if it was her baby. I told her it might be. And this proves it." She said. Fang seemed beyond words for a moment.

"What's her name?" He said. I stand corrected. He is capable of speaking.

"Her new name is: Beth St. John." My Mom stated. Fang was looking shocked.

"Does" His voice broke, so he cleared his throat, "Does she ever visit you?"

My Mom shook her head sadly. "No. I'm sorry." Fang hung his head slightly.

"Never mind. I just go….um whatever…" He mumbled, walking out.

Poor guy. He learns that he has a mom, and then he learns he can't ever meet her. I shook my head. I would have been in such a shock I… I … I don't even know. I sighed.

"Max," My mom said quietly, " I can tell where she live if," she put emphasis on the word, " You can successfully get October… Faye." She said Faye as quietly as possible. She obviously knew her. Dang it.

"But before you try and find her; She's very dangerous. She's part of a Gothic group, they…um, assassinate people for money. She uses seduction." She showed me a picture out of the girl, and I gasped.

She was GORGEOUS. Long, long, legs, Short torso, large breasts, long black hair and, the most shocking, Black eyes. Her facial features were Fang's but feminine. Gorgeously, feminine. Her make-up wasn't simple either. Thick black eyeliner, dark eye shadow, pale face, red lips, and what I guessed was a tattoo of a swirling design, swirling out on her right eye.

Her outfit would have made Iggy drown in perverted comments. Ass hugging skinny jeans, chunky heels, thin chain belt that hung loosely around her hips, and, scaryest of all, a short tight, vest with nothing else underneath but her boobs. It was a deep V-neck, that zipped up the front.

"That was a recent picture, actually. I saw her last week with that on." My mom said. She took out another photo for my examination. This one was simple. Stilettos, short leather skirt, and another tight fitting tank top. But her pose suggested more. It was graceful and lithe but screamed _DANGEROUS_! It would have made Fang jealous to see how blank her face was.

"Also, she's been in Jail so many times I can't even remember the last time she was in." My mom said sighing gustily. "She made friends with Ella. I can't stop it either. If I even try, she'll kill her within an hour of their ruined friendship. That's the problem with that group. If you piss them off, they'll likely kill you."

"Mom!" I exclaimed, "Language!" She rolled her eyes.

"Max, I'm thirty-seven years old. I have the right to express myself." I rolled my eyes now.

"Oh! Look at this!" She exclaimed, pulling at a picture. "It's Malyn!"

She pulled out a picture of a woman, who looked remarkably like October. Except for the slutty clothes, and outrageous makeup. She was beautiful. She had long dark hair, bright blue eyes, and a brilliant smile. She had her arms wrapped around a man, and a baby, and a toddler. Dr. Venom,(Nick I guess), Fang, and Faye. I realized with a start. "I'm giving this to Fang." I announced heading off to his room.

I almost knocked. Almost. But instead I heard sobbing. No. This is Fang. He doesn't cry. I opened his door a crack. "Fang?" I said softly, "Are you all right?"

"No." His voice was cracked, and thick with tears. I slipped in and locked the door behind me. I leaned against it.

"I brought you this." I said, walking up to his shuddering form. He was facing the west window. I sat down on the bed next to him.

"Here," I said putting the picture in his lap. He picked it up with shaking hands, and drew in a breath, clutching the picture to his chest.

"Thank you." He said almost silently.

"I didn't think you want to see the picture of your sister. She was well; don't get mad at me, a slut."

He gave a weak half smile. "She looks like you." I said softly, "Or more correctly, you look like her. Since she's seventeen and you're fifteen."

He gave me an agitated look and rolled his eyes. I playfully shoved him, and he gave me a mock hurt look.

"Hey, c'mon, we're looking at files in here and there's a CD." He nodded mutely, and followed me out.

"Mom, can you put in the CD?" I asked, picking it up and handing it to her. She smiled and walked toward the T.V.

"Where are the kids?" I asked.

"They went with Ella to the Mall. Iggy went too." She answered, pushing a few buttons on the remote. "All right, here it is."

It buzzed for a few moments, and then focused.

"Is it on?" I heard a guy ask.

"Shut up Kristoff! And yes." A girl replied.

It focused on the girl who had obviously replied. Fang and I gasped him for seeing her for the first time; and me for seeing her dangerous beauty in motion.

"Hello, Maximum and the Flock." October smiled sweetly, "Yes I know who you are. But more importantly, do you know who I am? I'm sure that your," Her beautiful face twisted, "Mother, explained me, along with my father, but, you haven't heard my story from my point of view." She paused glancing, over the camera and glaring, "My story can be retold several different ways. But, it begins with love and ends with Hate. Hate; for those who deprived me of my Mom, and those who abandoned me but love; love for those who have cared and protected, and sheltered me throughout my days of need." She dabbed at her eyes, which were leaking tears. "And love for that of my Baby brother. The one who made my heart swell at his birth for the thought of being a big sister, and getting to teach and protect him. And for the thought that when he bit ME I called him fang. He giggled when I smiled, he held my fingers when I told him I loved him. Then all that was removed, all the happy feelings of love, were replaced with a sweltering hate that has made me who I am." She lifted her chin arrogantly. "That I can thank your father for Max, and I did, right before I sliced though his main artery on his neck." She laughed from pure black humor. "He's dead now. So come and get his body. Also I'd like to have a word with you. For as you see, if you don't," the camera turned to face a shuddering dark form in the corner, it zoomed in. Ella. She had Ella. But how? "I bet you're wondering how I have her. Well, a little friend of mine switched the tapes around and gave you this one." She smiled horrifically, holding up a small girl. "My daughter was quite pleased to help me out. She wanted her family back. So, _Max_, I'll be expecting you soon. Bye now." The tape went black.

"Ah, crap." I said hanging my head.


	4. ELLA? IGGY!

_Bree cusses. Lol she's reading what I type and she just said 'no shit Sherlock.' Lol she just yelled at me for cussing. _

_RANDOM FACT FOR THE DAY: Bree, Naomi, me, and Kristofer (My older brother) are from the same family but adopted into our current one. _

_Dis.: I don't own MR_

* * *

**Max Pov: **

"That's it!" My mother yelled. "I'm done with that girl! She has officially ruined my daughter's life!"

Fang raised an eyebrow, "Officially?" Valencia shook her head angrily. She whipped around the house, grabbing random things and a few cookies.

Gazzy burst through the door. "MAX! They took-," I interrupted him "I know and we're going to go get her."

Gazzy nodded. Iggy and the others rushed in. "Okay, Guys!" I called. "I think you know about Ella. If you don't; too bad. But, we're going after her so grab your crap and let's roll!"

It took them a couple of minutes, but we finally, made it out the door and into the sky.

"Where are we going to meet her?" Nudge asked timidly. I pulled out a file, and looking a photo of an old Wal-Mart. I looked down.

"Here." I said, pointing at the building. I landed carefully, inspecting the blacked out windows and doors. I heard faint barking as a few pit-bulls raced out o a side door.

"Get on the roof!" I yelled. Dodging the heavily built dog, I leaped up in the air as a few wimpy looking Goths bustled out the door. A few more dogs ran out the front doors, followed by a heavily built Goth.

"You there! Mistress Venom is expecting you. Come down and we will not harm you, IF you do not harm us." He bellowed.

I looked at the Flock. They all looked solemn as they nodded. I nodded back and jumped down, my flock following.

Walking cautiously up to the teen, he nodded, introduced himself as Jaden, and told us to follow him.

The inside of the building could only be described as; dark.

There were strobe lights set up in various areas, (rooms were constructed instead of an open space), People were dancing to different music types, people were making out (mostly girl-on-girl action), but Jaden pulled us into a red tinged room with futons and loves seats and couches spread about.

You could feel the steady beat of music pounding though the walls, like a gigantic heart beat. A few Goths were dressed in plain back jeans and long sleeves, but the majority were gorgeous, expensive showy clothing. Mostly on the girls.

Along with their faces. The more expensive their clothing seemed, the hotter they were. Jaden told us to stay put, while he disappeared through the side door. A few minutes later, he came back and said; "Mistress is ready for you now." Ushering us to the door, he started mumbling things we couldn't hear, despite our hearing. I felt Angel grab my hand, and I glanced down at her. She squeezed my hand and I squeezed back, giving her a reassuring smile.

Jaden opened the door and retreated quickly, trying to avoid annoyed glances of the Goths.

The room was lit dimly, but beautifully. It made everything have a mysterious quality about it. Then my eyes fell upon a little girl about two all curled up on a black couch. She had pale silver hair and dark bangs that reached her the bottom of her eyes.

Angel gasped and spun around. "No…" she whispered.

"What sweetie?" I murmured. She shook her head and whispered, 'you'll find out'

I heard a guy whisper and I turned around to face a girl slightly taller than me, and a guy that towered over Fang. "Well, well, Maxi. That was very quick." She said it in a tone as if she was greeting a baby. That made me mad.

"Don't call me that." I growled clenching my fists at my sides. She smiled playfully.

"Or what? You'll beat me up with your little birdie stuff?" She laughed darkly, "Kristoff, take care of them." She said jerking her head in the direction of us.

Before I could blink my hands were bound and I was on the ground. "October," I sneered, "what do you want?"

"Me? Oh no, I don't want anything. Your sister does." My face went blank with surprise, as did the rest of the flock minus Angel, who was crying softly.

"Ella, dear, come out and speak to your "beloved" sister." She made quotes around Beloved.

Ella, my baby sister, my friend, my trusted ally, was dressed entirely in black; A dark long sleeved v-neck and skinny jeans.

"Max." She said nodding. I looked up with shock and pain and hurt clearly evident in my brown eyes.

"Ella…" I managed. "Why? What?" She laughed without humor.

"Because. October opened my eyes, she showed me the new cruel world through clear eyes. She told me what was unavoidable. You all always leave me behind. Now it's my turn to show you the pain I go through." She turned her back on us. "I would say I'm sorry but, obviously, I'm not."

I felt the tears streak down my face. Then Fang spoke. "October, did you ever have a brother?"

She sneered. "Yeah. Then some jackass stole him. Why?"

"Because Faye, I was born fifteen years ago, in West Los Angles, California, October 31, 1995. Is that why you choose your name, October?" Fang had spoken quietly, but as he spoke, Hate and displeasure melted of her face leaving only heartbreak and realization.

"Fang. Nikolas." She had the universal WTF expression on.

Fang nodded. "Kristoff, unbind him." She murmured.

"Yes Mistress." Mistress? What the heck? What was she a queen or something?

_Exactly that, Maximum. She took in every single person in here, except for you and your flock. _

_ARE YOU FLIPPIN' kidding me!_

No answer. Of course not.

Fang stood up and embraced his older sister. She had tears streaming down her to-beautiful face.

"Fang. Oh god, thank you…" She kept murmuring these things as Fang began to cry. Well, tears falling down your face doesn't really count I guess.

"I will have a room prepared for you and your…. Your…"

"Family. My family."

She smiled, "Yes. It will be prepared soon. Anyway, I'd like you to meet my family. This is Kristoff." She said motioning to the silver haired guy beside her. "and this is Malyn, my daughter." She said picking up the baby.

"You are like seventeen. How can you have a child?" Iggy said acidly.

October turned very slowly to face Igs. "Aw, shit, now you've done it! Do you know how long it takes to get her temper under control?" He yelled, with a quick glance from October, he shut up.

"You stupid bid boy. I invite you graciously into my home, call off the punishments you were to get for not approaching Jaden correctly, and not kill you now, you insult me? Or worse yet, my child? And I did not harm this girl you love, and yes I do know all about that infatuation." She said dangerously. "And now you will pay." She said lunging at him with an open hunting knife.

* * *

**This is Bree now. Obviously. I am writing this because Lezlea is in the bathroom and specially asked me not to write on her chapter. So here I am! **

**But any way, I'm giving my account to Lezlea, and she is gonna mess with the stories. I will be deleting Messin' with max2 . Whoops got to go! **

_Yay! I love Bree! I get to change her (My!) Profile around! ` Well, R&R please!_


	5. Gazzy strikes out

_Bree is not awesome. She said she will be checking up on my use of verbal langue. Or whatever that means. So did my mom. *SIGH* _

_I give up on the freaking disclaimer. But I do not own it. WARNING:THIS CHAPTER MAY GET A LITTLE GORY!_

* * *

**Max POV: **

_Previous Chapter: "Then you will pay." And she lunged at Iggy with an open hunting knife._

Oh crap. Ohcrapcrapcrap. "IGGY MOVE!" Gazzy yelled, a second to late. The blade had already done it's damage. A long bloody streak, from his left temple to his left jaw bone was ripped apart exposing the muscle below.

"EW." Nudge said softly.

"That, my dears, is a minor cut compared to what some of us get." She said motioning to her now awake toddler. She picked Malyn up and turned her over on her back, pulling up her shirt to expose three long scars.

"What happened to her, October?" Ella asked, horrified.

October snorted. "Our, _previous, _guards did that. They were Rottweilers. And I," She said smiling cruely, "Beat the life out of them."

Gazzy was watching her closely, like he was planning something. I wonder… _Angel, What is Gazzy thinking? _

_He's…._ she paused confused, _He's blocking me. _

_But he never blocks you!_

_Exactly. He never blocks me if he knows it's not dangerous. _

_That means he's either planning something stupid or, he's thinking about perverted things. _I concluded.

Angel nodded and smiled grimly. I nudged Fang and pointed to Gazzy. "Keep an eye on him. He won't let Angel read his thoughts." He raised a dark eyebrow and scooted closer to him.

I grabbed his wrist and blushed. "I-I don't want you to move away…" I said almost silently.

He smirked and moved back towards me, slightly blushing himself. Ha take that Fangy boy.

Then, Gazzy's face hardened and he stood up. October had her back turned, and he tapped her on the shoulder. I cocked my head curiously. What is he up to?

When she turned Gazzy motioned for her to lean down so he could whisper something. Then she put a confused look on her face and blood rapidly pooled at her feet.

Kristoff inhaled sharply. Malyn screamed, and then started screaming 'mommy, blood!'

"Why are you screaming?" She said in a hushed tone. Kristoff took their daughter out of her arms and pulled of the toddlers dress. It was blood soaked. But Malyn wasn't. Huh?

Fang gasped as Gazzy turned around with the bloody knife that had been used on Iggy. Then it hit me. Gazzy had cut her.

"October, Turn around." Ella whispered. She obliged. And Nudge screamed and started crying.

Fang shot to his feet and grabbed her by the shoulders. "October, look down." He said. I felt tears pool in my eyes. She was definitely gonna die from that wound. It went from one shoulder, to the other, and just across her breasts.

October glanced down, and paled. "Oh." She said before she swayed. "Faye, you have to look up from the wound, it doesn't hurt if you don't look at it." I whispered.

"My name's not Faye anymore!" She snapped. Well, she would have, if she could get her voice above a whisper.

Then she started falling. Fang picked her up bridal-style, and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm gonna die aren't I," She murmured, looking at me through have lidded eyes.

"No, no, you might make it. Okay? Just, just don't close your eyes. Okay? I might have just met you, Y'know, but I-I don't wanna lose you. I want you to stay around. Please." Fang said his eyes shining wet.

October nodded, and reached up to Fang's face, laying her hand on his cheek. "Hey, I-I-if I don't m-make it, a-and Kristoff, commits s-suicide, take Malyn." Her eyes pleaded with both of us.

"She won't notice. She's too young to realize who I was. Please. You two look like her parents, and you're already close enough to-," she cut herself off because of violent coughing. Blood spattered her jacket.

"I'm sorry Fang." She said, closing her eyes, "And Max? Please forgive me. I love all of you. You won't even have to deal with your voice. Because she'll be dead." Faye's body convulsed an another round of blood coated her torso, and she was still.

* * *

_Not as gory as I thought. YAY! Sorry about the slight cliffy. I'll be writing ASAP! Sorry about the shortness..._


	6. Faint

_Well. No one reviewed. So, I will not post any more chapters, after this one, until some kind person Reviews. _

* * *

**Max Pov:**

Death is a weird thing. It can make someone happy, or sad, or mad, or insane.

It makes Fang a zombie. Go figure.

As I sat there, watching Fang clutch his dead sister's body to him while tears fell down his face, I realized not only that he would not only, never see her again, but that one of my own flock members had killed her.

Speaking of that flock member, Gazzy was staring wide-eyed at October's lifeless body.

"Fang, I-I'm s-," Gazzy tried his eyes flashing wetly.

"Don't bother." Fang said, a hint of anger residing in his voice. My eyes flickered from him to The Gasman. Fang was silent, but radiating anger and fury.

The Gasman had his eyes wide and was looking guilty. Hr turned to me. "Max, I, I didn't mean to I j,just wanted to hurt her. Like she did to Iggy." He said the last line softly. Nudge put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something to him.

Something that made him cry. She hugged him, and passed him off to Iggy to talk to me.

"He's really messed up over this," she whispered, "He's gonna remember this for the rest of his life." I nodded. This is gonna mess him up. Well, crap.

**Fang Pov:**

No. No, no, no. I just met her! I can't lose her! I heard a sniffle, and sobbing and looked over my shoulder to find Gazzy looking at me with remorseful eyes.

"Fang, please don't cut me off," He whispered, pausing to see if I would make any notion. "I'm really, really sorry. I-I didn't wanna kill her I just meant to hurt her. Like Iggy. But I, erm, uh," He blushed, "Accidentally, brushed her um, boobs, and um, I um, um, pulled the knife over, forgetting about the blade, and felt blood. I really didn't mean to. I sorry."

Nudge was gaping at him, as was Max. Angel looked like she was gonna die if she didn't laugh at him. Iggy, on the other hand, was laughing his butt off. "You… are… too… funny…" He choked out. "You probably got a bon-,"

"Alrighty, then," Max said, cutting him off and shooting him a useless glare, "Let's go get you cleaned up." She said motioning to my sister's life-blood spilled across his shirt.

After they left, Nudge stayed with me. She put a hand on my shoulder. "Fang," She said in a small voice, "Let go of her body." I looked up at her solemn brown eyes, and shuddered, clutching the still, cold, Lifeless body closer. I closed my eyes, and whispered, "Nudge, go get Jaden." I realized I hadn't heard any music since Kristoff slipped out of the room.

A second before nudge touched the handle, Jaden, and a few big burly Goths burst in. Jaden swung his head around widely, before his eyes rested on the corpse of my sister. He dropped to his knees and clutched his temples as if great agony, had wrecked havoc on his brain.

Poetic, huh?

"We are of great sorrow, Fang." A deep voice rumbled from one of the mountainous guards by the door.

Suddenly, the door burst down, and literally, hundreds of Goths, crammed in whispering and crying at the sudden death of October.

"I knew it!" screamed a wimpy pale Goth dude, "I told all of you that these Mutants -these ill omens – were a sign from our dark lord! He has spoken!" He pointed a thin crooked digit at me, " He MUST join us." A frantic murmur ran throughout the already dismayed crowd.

Well, crap.

**Max Pov (Going to clean up Gazzy): **

Every freaking time we passed a Goth and asked for directions to the Bathroom, they would just moan and glare guiltily towards Gazzy. Hissing or even growling at us. Like a cat.

Crrreeeeppppyyy. Suddenly, Iggy froze; his finger he had hooked through my belt loop jerked me back, as a thin razor sharp dagger flashed and inch past my eyes. I shrieked and flopped my hands randomly.

The Goth who had thrown it sauntered up to me. Her eyes blazing blue and her thick brown hair seemed to shiver.

"You- you freaks took my- my sister away. She was my everything! My mother…" She hissed brokenly. "And now she's gone!"She shrieked. "GONE! She helped me when I was three. She took me away into the night promising that everything was okay and I would never feel the pain of rejection again! My OWN mother left me in the street to die! I was BLEEDING and SCREAMING for HELP and NOONE came to HELP! She did. She bit me and cut her wrist, letting her blood mingle with mine! Of course, no one will be the perfect one she was. She was perfect…" The strange girl muttered, staring at me. How insane can someone get?

"Helena! There you are!" Ella said breaking 'Helena's' gaze. "Kristoff told you to go to the Mistress's quarters." Helena muttered something and waddled off.

"Sorry about that." Ella apologized. "She's never been the same since Jaden left her for Me- I mean someone else." She said hurriedly.

I rolled my eyes. "Ella what did she mean by, She let her blood mingle with mine?" I question her, gauging her reaction.

She froze. "How did- Forget it." Ella sighed, "It's a special ritual I was supposed to get today. It means that you are officially her sister or brother. She started the ritual with Kaitlyn. A girl she had to kill two years ago." She said answering my questioning gaze. "Kaitlyn went insane, muttering things about the daughter in October's womb. The one who would supposedly bring her back to life." Ella's good natured laugh was cut off by a gasp.

A gasp of surprise and realization, from me.

"October didn't know she was pregnant. Two years ago." Ella's eyes were huge. "Right?" She nodded, "Well, she just died. And she had a daughter."

Ella grabbed my hand and I grabbed Angel's and Gazzy's and told Ig to hold on, as Ella took off around the corner with us in tow.

**(I considered ending it now, but I love what's about to happen so I kept on going…)**

**Fang POV:**

I stared in shock at the pale freak in front of me. Suddenly the crowd moved in closer, and started chanting softly in a foreign language. A mountainous guard hissed. "Terrence? What do you think you're doing?"

He laughed maniacally. "I'm converting Our Beloved Mistresses' Brother. Kristoff has left, and Malyn is too young to control us. He must join us." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"STOP!" Jaden roared. All was quiet. "Stop. Think about this! Now, Our Beloved Mistresses are BOTH dead now. No one here can convert him. Malyn is still too young to bleed for us. She hasn't completed the change either. And what if Malyn did get old enough? His wings would prevent his change. We cannot have two different species in one body. Mistress October was cat, He is bird. One will die side must die, and when it does, he shall go with." Jaden bowed his head and sat down. Everyone but four Goths sat down.

My head began to swim. Cat? What? But that would mean… Oh my god. She… the long legs… huge tits… holy (Insert swear of choice)! _She seduces them before she kills them… _my mind whispered. Oh god.

Then I did the only thing I've done… no times in my life. I 'fainted'.

* * *

_HAHAHAHAHAHA He fainted. That made me LMAO hard when Bree suggested that. _

_All well. _

**REVIEW! **

**\/**


End file.
